The Strongest Duo
by xMisaka
Summary: The strongest female Mage of Fairy Tail returns. The guild is different from many years ago. Lets see how she gets along with Fairy Tail now. Reunited with her best friend the strongest duo in Fairy Tail has reformed. Add a long lost childhood friend into te mix and I wonder what will happen? I'm not really great at summaries. It's your choice if you want to read this or not.
1. Yuki Hamasaki

**The Strongest Duo**

**Note: This is before the Tenroujima Island Arc**

**I apologise for any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors.**

**I do not OWN anything in this story other than Yuki and possible other OC's**

**ThaGeneral POV**

A girl stood in the rain, towering before the kneeling dark guild master who was shivering from fright and the rain. Men littered the place all around them. Covered in blood. Although none of them were dead, they sure looked the part.

"If you want to live, tell me where all the enslaved girls are." She threatened icily glaring at the man.

Shaking heavily the man pointed towards the storehouse. The female stood up and kicked the man in the stomach, hard enough for him to slip into unconsciousness.

**-Time Skip 3 Days-**

Life was normal for the Fairy Tail Mages. Natsu, the salmon-haired Dragon Slayer was arguing with Gray, the raven-haired Ice Mage. They glared at each other before their heads collided together, slammed by the mysterious force. Of course, as usual a scarlet haired armour clad woman stood above them. Very, annoyed at their antics.

A blonde Celestial Mage was in the background, moping around. Their white haired barmaid sweat dropped before asking, "Lucy, why are you so down today?"

Groaning the blonde told Mirajane what happened. "Natsu slept in my bed again. He ate all my food, and almost burnt my house down!" She complained loudly. Mirajane gave Lucy a sympathetic look and tried to cheer her up with her favourite strawberry milkshake.

Everybody's thoughts were interrupted when Max, the Sand Mage slammed the door open. It reminded Lucy of the first time she saw Erza. Just thinking about the Requip Mage made her shiver. Max was sweating bullets

It seemed he had been running very quickly.

"Y-YUKI IS BACK MINNA!" He yelled loudly. The 4 words sent everybody into panic. Sure Erza was scary, apparently whoever this so-called 'Yuki' must be even more frightening. Natsu and Gray started sweating buckets. Acting all buddy-buddy with each other. Cana, immediately fixed her drinking position. Wakaba stopped smoking. Some things stayed the same though, Mirajane smiling, Erza eating cake, Elfman yelling about how 'Real Men Should Not Be Afraid', Happy drooling about fish. As well as some other various things. A few minutes later, Lucy broke the silence.

"Who is this Yuki person and why is everyone so scared?" She asked Mirajane, who was still cheerily serving drinks.

"Ah, You see Lucy, Yuki is one of the strongest Mages in Fairy Tail, just behind Gildarts and Mystogan, also an S-Class wizard. Her full name is Yuki Hamasaki, also known as the Ice Queen, or Snow Fairy. She's the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. Most people view her as incredibly scary. She's actually a nice person at heart, although she's quite a sadist. Not to the point of being labelled crazy though." Mira smiled at Lucy.

Right afterwards, the doors flew open. As in, literally flying off the hinges. A young woman, roughly 19 years old stood at the door. Her face wearing a blank expression. A black exceed was flying next to her. She had long white hair flowing down to her mid-back. Her right was Aqua-coloured whilst she had an eyepatch on her left eye. She also had a leather jacket with a black skirt.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" Yuki asked, staring at the place blankly. As if it was the first time she had been here.

"Yuki, did you not see that massive sign above this building that said Fairy Tail?!" The black exceed exclaimed in disbelief. Yuki flinched at the loud exclamation.

"Can a person double check? Lucifer, that's how you make clumsy mistakes."

Yuki replied calmly before walking in. Lucy realised something when Yuki walked past her to go see the master in his office.

"Mira, why didn't anybody hug her and welcome her as usual?" She questioned curiously. The young barmaid chuckled at the question.

"Who would if they knew that they would be encased in ice, frozen for a month?" Lucy's jaw dropped. In that moment she figured everything out. The exceed, the reason why the minute she was within 2 metres of her she felt the temperature lower considerably like when she was next to Natsu, how he would warm her up. It seemed so obvious..

Yuki knocked on the door to Makarov's office. Hearing him tell her to come in she entered. Silently opening the door and closing it behind her. The old man could not be seen, he was behind the piles of damage bills. Catching a glimpse of some of them she got quite angry with some guild members. Specifically a salmon haired male.

"Ah, welcome back Yuki. How did the mission go?"

"The mission was successful. I see you have grown shorter in these years." Yuki chuckled.

"Ah, well, many things happened while you were gone and I'm pretty sure you heard some of them. I'm glad you're back safely. Without any property damage too. You're one of the only people in this damn guild that doesn't damage anything. Now enjoy your time back." He said cheerfully when he hopped off his chair and went downstairs to get some food with Yuki trailing behind him looking ticked off.

When they got downstairs Yuki immediately launched into a long list of people and telling them off.

"Vjeeter, Stop creeping people out with your dancing while on a job, Cana, You sent your beer bills to the council! Nab, quit pacing around and pick a job already! Wakaba, Don't smoke in the guild! I can see the ashes all over the floor! Gray, Stop stripping in public, it's scaring people and some people have caught you stealing people's clothes! Natsu, HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO DESTROY HALF OF HARGEON?! On top of that, you burned down thirteen residential houses, destroyed three government buildings, including the Guild Master Meeting hall AND destroy a whole theatre!? Last of all, Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow, I heard what you did, and I'm gonna personally punish you three." She glared at everybody individually. Until Lucifer, her black exceed told her to calm down.

Although she calmed down considerably, that didn't stop her from dragging Natsu off to the empty store room. To have a 'nice, little talk'. Apparently, Yuki's meaning of a 'nice, little talk' means the person Yuki is having a 'conversation' with converse

through yells and screams of pain and 'I'm sorry!' Being repeated over and over again. Whatever she did in there, you don't want to know.

Lucy flinched. When Yuki dragged Natsu off, Gray, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen and some others took the liberty of leaving the guild. Lucy finally understood why the guild acted like that.

**-Time Skip A Few Hours-**

Yuki's welcome party had begun, Yuki was currently conversing with Lucy, Wendy and Juvia who were filling her in and telling her about themselves.

"I see, so this Gajeel joined Fairy Tail as well? Where is he?"

"Gajeel-San is over there Yuki-San." Wendy answered pointing over to where Gajeel was eating iron.

"I told you already, just call me by my name." Yuki corrected before she stood up and walked over.

"You're Gajeel am I correct?" The man replied with a mere grunt.

"I said, you're Gajeel am I right?" Yuki asked again pinching his metal studded ear and pulling it down towards her face.

"Yea, so?" He muttered irritated at the white haired woman. Letting go at the confirmation Yuki dragged him out of the guild. The guild watched the two guild members retreat into the darkness. Lucy started to worry for Gajeel. Who knew what Yuki would do?

**Yay, This was originally meant to be the rewrite of Silent Snow but, screw it. Who cares. That's the first chapter. I changed a lot of things. But who cares? I hope the chapter length was at least semi-long and satisfying. I hope there weren't many mistakes.**

**_xMisaka_**


	2. Uh Oh!

**The Strongest Duo 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I only own Yuki.**

**Once again, I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors.**

**General POV**

Dragging Gajeel out of the guild Yuki led him to the park and sat down on the bench. Gajeel doing the same.

"Just get it over with." Gajeel grunted, preparing himself for a painful attack. Yuki stared at him with a confused expression while tilting her head like a puppy.

"What do you mean? I just wanted to talk to you. It's quite clear the Guild Members have grown to trust you. I want you to give me your word that you won't turn around and stab them in the back." Yuki explained, thinking about a bluenette who was probably reading a book right now. Yuki was observant, she hated thick-headed men like Natsu sometimes, completely oblivious. She could already see that Gajeel had a small part of him, feeling an attraction to the female and vice-versa.

"I ain't gonna do anything to your family woman. If that's all I'm gonna take my leave." He answered before standing up.

"Alright, that's all I needed to hear." Standing up too, they both went back to the guild. Who were still partying like party animals.

**-Time Skip To The Morning-**

Groaning Yuki sat up from her bed at Fairy Hills. Her room was filled with white and blue. Lucifer was sleeping next to her, curled up cutely. The male cat rubbed his eyes before groggily sitting up. Yuki went to get ready for the day. When she finished, Lucifer had already gone down to Fairy Tail before her. He usually did that. She didn't mind though. Eating blueberry pancakes she got dressed and headed to Fairy Tail. **(A/N: Does anybody know why everybody in Fairy Tail, except for Gray, Lucy and Mirajane, I think, wear the same clothes?)**

On the way she saw Erza just exiting the building.

"Good morning Yu. Long time no see. Welcome back to Fairy Tail." Erza greeted.

"Morning Erza. I see you've grown uglier." Yuki chuckled when Erza faked being shocked and insulted.

The two talked and joked on the way to Fairy Tail. Walking in, the guild was in a ruckus. Yuki flinched at the noise when she went in.

"You wanna go?!" Shouted Natsu, his head clashing with Gray's.

"Oh yea? Squinty Eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Ashbrain!"

"Popsicle!"

"Flame Breath!"

"Underwear Princess!"

"SHUT UP! It's nine in the goddamn morning and you douches are already fighting! If you want a fight, you got one!" Yuki yelling angrily her ears ringing from all the fighting and yelling. Knocking all the members unconscious Yuki sighed happily. "Peace..at last.." She muttered when she continued to talk to Erza who was filling in the rest of the details on what happened while she was gone that Lucy, Wendy and Juvia had missed.

"So there was a world called Edolas? That king is so greedy." Yuki muttered while eating her Ice cream. Eating her strawberry cake Erza nodded.

"That's cool and creepy at the same time considering there is another person who is pretty much you. I still can't believe your counterpart was working on the opponents side." Yuki commented before realising something.

"Hey, the S-Class exams are soon right? I hope I get to beat up people. Though I do vaguely remember one time I beat up everybody in the exam so nobody became S-Class.." Yuki asked.

"Yu, that's because you never hold back because you're so dumb you don't know when to stop." Erza joked playfully when Yuki half yelled at her, half laughed with her.

"Indeed, the S-Class exams a indeed coming soon. That's why even Nab picked out a job." Erza added when Yuki stopped.

"Finally, How long does it take to pick out a sheet of paper? A minute or two. Not, 5 years. I swear, all these years I was gone, he's probably only gone on a few jobs. Ten tops." Yuki chuckled.

Erza frowned before telling Yuki off for badmouthing their guild mate.

"Yu! Don't say that about your gu-"

"YUKI! FIGHT ME!"

By then, the people Yuki knocked out had woken up and their conversation was interrupted by Natsu.

He charged towards the white haired female who paid no attention. The woman's body became ice before she disappeared. Or at least it seemed like she disappeared. A puddle of water was on the floor and it started to slide across the floor to behind Natsu. Of course, not many members of the guild noticed because a majority of them were idiots. Or were drunk. Yuki then materialised behind Natsu, the puddle now gone and kicked the back of his knee. Which of course, made him faceplant.

"Only idiots challenge S-Class members before they become one." She said before walking out the guild.

Gray was in hysterics laughing at Natsu and teasing him about how he got beaten by a single kick in the back of the knee. This made Natsu angry so the two continued to fight.

Lucy had noticed the puddle moving along the floor which apparently seemed to be Yuki. This made Lucy curious to see if her prediction was correct, If she was like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy so she decided to try to find the white haired mage. Eventually she found Yuki sitting crossed legged on a cliff, meditating.

"How may I help you, Lucy?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, I wanted to know.. Are you a Dragon Slayer?" Lucy blurted out, curious. Yuki stopped meditating and stood up.

"Ice Dragon Slayer and Ice-Make Mage, Yuki Hamasaki at your service, Miss Heartfilia." She said with a smirk on the face while she bowed. Lucy took a step back in shock when she recognised the white haired female standing in front of her.

"Y-Yuki-Chan?!" She said, surprise and disbelief in her eyes. Whilst her surprised thoughts, she didn't realise something important.

She fell off the cliff.

She fell. The wind rushed past her, making her hair fly. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for death. She smiled, knowing the last thing she ever saw..Was her.

"AHHHH!"

**Cliffhanger! A literal cliffhanger.**

**Even if nobody is hanging on the cliff. Close enough. I wonder..Did Lucy die..? That's for me to know and for you to find out in the next chapter!**

**Once again, I hope the length of the story was satisfying even though it is a bit shorter than the other one. But while Lucy was falling off the cliff was a perfect ending to this chapter. Oh btw I suck at fight scenes. Well now you know Yuki's Magic. Btw, Yuki cannot eat her own ice even if it's Ice Make. Just like the other Dragon Slayers. Though Natsu has to try find Fire, Most things have iron for Gajeel (if there aren't, he can eat his metal piercings. XD), Yuki has to find ice though she does have Gray but Wendy has an unlimited supply around her at all times?! Other than some exceptions.**

**I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes. But yea, Chapter two! :D**

**_xMisaka_**


End file.
